Dans les airs
by TryAgain-FailAgain-FailBetter
Summary: Un match Serpentard-Serdaigle, une chute, un sauvetage. Tout ça aurait pu paraitre anodin si Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été le principal acteur de cet après-midi mouvementé. Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond se retrouve à aider Alana Montgomery, une Serdaigle, et ses principes vont vite être mis à mal. Drago/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Chute et conséquences**

 _Vendredi 23 Février 1996_

Un groupe de premières années retardataire traversa le parc en courant. Leurs épaisses capes sur les épaules, des banderoles bleues plein les bras, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch avant que le match ne débute. A plusieurs reprises, ils manquèrent de trébucher, de finir leur course en roulé-boulé. Pourtant, ils ne cessaient d'accélérer. Avec une première victoire contre Poufsouffle au premier semestre, tous les espoirs étaient permis. On rêvait déjà de coupe chez les bleu et bronze.  
Dans les gradins, étudiants et professeurs étaient déjà installés. Pour se réchauffer, les Serpentards avaient déjà commencé à chanter l'hymne de leur équipe à pleins poumons mais les Serdaigle n'étaient pas en reste. Soutenus par la majorité des étudiants des autres maisons, leurs applaudissements résonnaient dans le stade et faisaient trembler les bancs.

Lorsque les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent, les cris redoublèrent. On frappait frénétiquement des pieds, on applaudissait à s'en faire mal aux mains, on criait à s'en casser la voix.  
Les vert et argent firent leur entrée en premier. Le menton fièrement relevé et le regard déterminé, Drago Malefoy fermait la marche. A son entrée dans le stade, des cris d'approbation mêlés à des huées se firent entendre de toutes parts. Le blond continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau là-dedans : on l'idolâtrait, on le détestait, on l'enviait, on le craignait, on le traitait comme un Malefoy car c'est ce qu'il était au fond. Ou du moins, ce qu'il devait être – un homme fier, hautain, charismatique et inaccessible.

Les Serdaigles arrivèrent à leur tour au centre du terrain mais sans leur attrapeuse phare, Cho Chang. Une victime de plus sur la déjà O' combien longue liste du professeur Ombrage… La jeune sorcière avait écopé d'une retenue et il fallait, bien évidement, que cela tombe ce jour-là. Mais étant donné ce qui était arrivé aux rouge-et-or, les Serdaigle se sentaient chanceux. Les exclusions "à vie" d'Harry Potter, Fred et George Weasley avaient refroidi beaucoup de monde à Poudlard. Des décrets à la noix, des retenus à la centaine, des cours de DCFM le nez plongé dans des pages de bouquins, passe encore. Mais s'attaquer au Quidditch ? Certains en étaient même à se demander si Ombrage n'était pas la fille cachée de Voldemort ! A Pourdlard, le Quidditch était sacré – c'était un exutoire, une passion, une carrière. Personne ne pouvait jouer avec ça et pourtant, Ombrage n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

La seule personne que cette sanction arrangeait était Drago. Quand Harry était devenu attrapeur, Lucius Malefoy avait tout fait pour que son fils le devienne à son tour. Depuis quelques années, la vie du jeune blond semblait être basée sur celle du Survivant. Il l'avait accepté – ou plutôt, il faisait avec. Quand Lucius voulait, Lucius avait. Un point c'est tout.  
Mais avec l'exclusion d'Harry, plus rien ne retenait Drago. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu abandonner le Quidditch que son soi-disant père n'aurait pas bronché un seul instant. Mais le blond adorait ce sport plus que tout au monde. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait rejoint son poste de prédilection – celui de gardien. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de poursuivre une minuscule balle dorée pendant des heures. Pour lui, l'adrénaline venait des souaffles lancés à pleine vitesse sur lui, des figures impensables qu'il devait réaliser pour empêcher l'équipe adverse de marquer et des supporters qui criaient son nom du début à la fin - et pas seulement lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à attraper cette fichu balle ailée ! Oui, Drago aimait son nouveau poste et il avait bien l'intention de prouver à tout le monde qu'il y excellait !

XxXxXxXxXxX

Une bonne demi-heure après le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, le match battait son plein. Les deux équipes étaient presque à égalité alors que l'attrapeur remplaçant de Serdaigle se rapprochait dangereusement du vif au-dessus des cercles de Drago. Dans un dernier effort pour empêcher la défaite de son équipe, Vincent Crabbe lança un cognard de toutes ses forces vers l'attrapeur.  
Malheureusement, le cognard n'atteignit jamais sa cible... Ou du moins, pas la bonne...

La poursuiveuse des bleu et bronze, Alana Montgomery, qui se dirigeait vers le but de Drago fut percutée de plein fouet. Le choc fut si violent que la jeune sorcière fut assommée sur le coup et projetée dans les airs sous le regard d'un public trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
Seul Drago réagit, s'allongeant au maximum sur son nimbus pour la rattraper. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse hallucinante mais le blond ne ralentit pas... 11 mètres …. 9 mètres, …..Il accéléra même, sentant l'adrénaline monter en lui. 8 mètres... 6 mètres... Il réussit à attraper la taille de la poursuiveuse mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remonter en chandelle.  
Ils étaient trop lourds.  
C'était trop tard.  
Il tira une dernière fois de toutes ses forces sur le manche et se prépara à l'impact. Impact qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le balai percuta la tribune nord et se brisa, envoyant les deux sorciers au sol. Alana retomba durement sur son épaule droite avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Drago, quant à lui, percuta si violemment la tribune de bois qu'il passa au travers, terminant sa course contre une colonne qui lui coupa la respiration.

La vue de deux corps inertes sur la pelouse réveilla enfin les spectateurs jusque-là immobiles. Mme Pomfresh trotta aussi vite que possible vers les victimes, trousse de secours sous le bras, pour leurs prodiguer les premiers soins. Très vite, les deux corps furent emmenés à l'infirmerie et le reste des étudiants renvoyé dans les salles communes.

XxXxXxX

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Drago ne reconnut pas tout de suite où il était. Il faisait nuit mais il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son propre lit. _Bien moins confortable,_ pensa-t-il en se redressant doucement. Il tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua les légers rideaux blancs qui encadraient son lit. L'infirmerie... L'épisode de l'après-midi lui revint petit à petit. Il avait mis en péril sa propre vie pour sauver une Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Beaucoup qualifieraient cela d'un acte de bravoure, mais certainement pas son père. Drago grimaça en voyant une lettre avec le sceau des Malefoy sur sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit la lettre et parcouru rapidement des yeux les quelques mots qui noircissaient la page. Drago envoya un incendio et laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui. Les flammes magiques grignotèrent lentement la page et envoyèrent des picotements dans ses doigts mais il ne lâcha pas la lettre pour autant. A quoi s'attendait-il de la part de Lucius Malefoy ? De la sollicitude ? De la reconnaissance? Des félicitations ? Il crèverait bien avant que son père ne lui accorde l'une de ces choses.

Las, Drago se frotta le visage. Habituellement, lorsqu'il avait besoin de se vider la tête, il sortait voler mais sa condition physique actuelle ne le permettait pas vraiment. Une forte douleur persistait dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre à la place des poumons. Il attrapa le verre posé sur la table de chevet mais ce dernier était vide. Drago grogna et se leva doucement. Ses muscles étaient courbaturés. Il tituba jusqu'au robinet le plus proche et bu quelques gorgées. L'eau fraiche apaisa immédiatement sa gorge. Il resta un moment à observer les bleus qui couvraient son torse et ses bras dans le petit miroir qui surplombait le lavabo. Puis un craquement interrompit le silence paisible de l'infirmerie. Instinctivement, le blond chercha sa poche de pantalon pour attraper sa baguette. Mais il n'avait ni l'une, ni l'autre…Il scruta l'infirmerie pour identifier la source du bruit mais il faisait trop noir pour y voir quoique se soit. Puis des gémissements se firent entendre à nouveau. Drago referma le robinet qui coulait toujours et se dirigea prudemment vers le lit d'où provenaient les bruits. Il se glissa derrière le rideau et reconnut immédiatement Alana aux longues boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et elle tremblait malgré la couverture qui la recouvrait. Drago resta un moment immobile, hésitant à faire le moindre geste. Venir en aide aux autres ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses habitudes et encore moins de ses points forts.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son lit. Tentant… Pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de s'en aller et d'ignorer la jeune Serdaigle. C'était la même sensation que lors du match – il avait plongé sans réfléchir, seulement parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait le faire. Tout comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner les talons ce soir.  
Il s'approcha prudemment de la brunette. Elle avait l'air terrifiée. Ses doigts agrippaient désespérément les draps alors que des plaintes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle revivait sa chute. Drago posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Sa peau était brûlante. Il recommença une fois, deux fois mais n'obtenu aucune réaction. Agacé, le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit pour pouvoir la secouer plus fort – _A ce rythme-là, elle ne se réveillera pas avant qu'Hagrid devienne un semblant de prof_ , pensa Drago.  
A peine était-il installé qu'Alana agrippa son poigné fermement et se recroquevilla contre lui. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Drago aurait probablement ri - une Serdaigle qui le détestait l'utilisait actuellement comme peluche après un mauvais cauchemar. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Certainement pas lui… Et sûrement pas elle, pour ce que cela vaut ! Mais la situation était ce qu'elle était. Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient frôlé la mort. Ils auraient pu y rester tous les deux alors l'absurdité de la situation semblait bien futile. Le Sepentard décida donc de rester et berça maladroitement la brune installée contre lui jusqu'à ce que les derniers signes de son cauchemar aient disparu.

XxXxXxXxX

 _Samedi 24 Février 1996_

Alana fut réveillée par une lumière un peu trop vive à son goût. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se retourna en grognant.

\- Mal dormi, Montgomery ?

Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voie trainante et sarcastique entre toutes.

\- C'est plutôt de t'entendre dès le matin qui me rend malade, Malefoy !

Drago laissa échapper un petit reniflement amusé. Il s'apprêtait à renchérir quand Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie, mettant ainsi fin à la confrontation qui risquait d'éclater entre les deux jeunes sorciers.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Mieux j'espère, vu le temps que j'ai passé à vous soigner hier !

Deux marmonnements lui répondirent.

\- Et bien, quel enthousiasme ! Mr Malefoy, vous êtes le premier. Hop hop, dit-elle en agitant ses mains pour qu'il s'asseye sur son lit et retire son haut de pyjama.

Rapidement, elle contrôla les bleus et écorchures qui avaient presque tous disparus avant de tâter ses côtes. Drago grimaça quand l'infirmière appuya mais ne dit rien. Ses côtes s'étaient parfaitement ressoudées pendant la nuit et la douleur n'était qu'infime comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti après sa chute.

\- Bien, commença Mme Pomfresh. Parfait même. Tout est réparé. Il vous suffira d'appliquer de la pommade sur vos bleus pendant les jours qui viennent et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Drago saisit le flacon qui lui était offert, le rangea dans son sac et commença à se rhabiller avant de se rendre compte que la petite infirmière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit. Aucun changement. Ils restèrent là, face à face, elle attendant clairement quelque chose et lui indéniablement perdu.

\- Quoi ? , demanda-t-il finalement, agacé.

Un grand sourire vint couvrir le visage de l'infirmière.

\- Je crois bien, Mr Malefoy, que c'est la première fois en 5 ans que vous vous apprêtez à ressortir de cette infirmerie sans vous être plaint de mes services ou sans n'avoir fait aucune référence à votre Père!

Le blond lui lança un regard noir alors que de l'autre côté de la pièce, la Serdaigle échouait royalement à cacher son fou rire. Drago se tourna brusquement, les joues rouges de rage (par-là, entendez embarras…) et continua de se préparer.

Pomfresh haussa les épaules et parti s'occuper d'Alana. Son examen aussi fut rapide et malgré un mal de tête persistant, elle aussi fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie.

\- Et bien, tout est rentré dans l'ordre mais vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Miss Montgomery ! Lors du prochain match, il faudra être plus prudente !

\- Le prochain match ? Ça veut dire que je peux...déjà rejouer ?

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'elle ne le voulait. Pourtant, l'infirmière ne sembla pas le remarquer et repris gaiement :

\- Et bien oui ! Tu es guérie alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'empêcher de jouer. Et puis les Serdaigles ont besoin de leur poursuiveuse pour remporter la coupe ! L'infirmière sourit joyeusement mais ne reçut qu'un petit hochement de tête de la part de la brunette...

\- Allez, vous deux, dehors ! La grande salle vient d'ouvrir et le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi.

Les deux jeunes sorciers finirent de se préparer et sortir de l'infirmerie ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, pas un mot ne fut échangé.  
Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant les immenses portes de bois, Alana ne put s'empêcher de retenir Drago par le bras. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura un "merci" avant de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Pas qu'il aurait su quoi dire de toute façon… Les remerciements n'étaient pas vraiment monnaie courante chez les Serpentards, et encore moins chez les Malefoy.

Drago secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit, reconstitua son masque « made in Malefoy » et entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Il aperçut rapidement Blaise et Pansy qui l'attendaient à leur place habituelle mais décida de faire un petit détour par la table des rouge-et-or avant de les rejoindre. _Quoi de mieux que de se moquer de Pote Potter et sa bande pour bien commencer la journée ?_ , pensa-t-il. Mais son avancée fut vite ralentie par une vague de Serdaigles qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de leur poursuiveuse. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin mais ne réussit qu'à se faire bousculer un peu plus par des aiglons curieux qui n'avaient que faire de sa présence !  
Bien décidé à leurs montrer ce qu'il en coûte que d'ignorer un Malefoy, Drago se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le petit groupe mais s'arrêta quand il entendit des plaintes et des jurons tout sauf sympathiques à l'encontre de sa maison :

\- Mais merde ! C'est injuste. Tout ça c'est à cause de ce p!#*/! de Serpentard !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès en plus ! Ce ne sont que des tricheurs, des co!?#*^, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre

\- Ouai !

\- Hey les gars on se calme ! C'est pas grave, vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi et puis ce n'est pas définitif.

C'était Alana qui avait parlé. Comme dans l'infirmerie, sa voix était teintée d'une fausse assurance. Elle avait beau être confiante et calme en apparence, Drago percevait toujours cette pointe de doute et de peur qu'il avait entendu le matin même.

\- Mais tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse de l'équipe. Tu es sûre que Pomfresh ne peut pas te donner une petite potion histoire d'accélérer ta guérison ?

\- Nan, enfin…je sais pas les gars, mais ça ira, vous verrez. Je reviendrai vite sur le terrain.

\- Mais tu pourras au moins participer aux entraînements, hein ?

La brune hésita quelques instants. Elle regarda, gênée, les visages pleins d'espoir de ses coéquipiers, mais fini par baisser la tête :

\- Non, ça non plus je ne pourrai pas. Désolée…

Drago décida de partir à cet instant. Pourquoi leurs avait-elle dit qu'elle était interdite de Quidditch? Il était pourtant certain que Pomfresh l'avait autorisée à remonter sur un balai. Le pauvre était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il passa devant le "Golden" trio sans même leurs lancer un regard, ce qui surpris beaucoup les trois concernés déjà prêts à répliquer.

\- Et ben ! Sa chute a dû être encore plus violente que ce que l'on croyait ! Lança Ron, faisant rigoler tous les Griffons qui l'entouraient.


	2. Chapter 2 : leçons de vol

**Chapitre 2 : Leçons de vol.**

 _Dimanche 3 Mars 1996_

Le silence de ce dimanche matin fut brisé par un cri de désespoir.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Alana s'entrainait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil était à peine levé, et personne n'était réveillé à cette heure-là. Qui serait assez fou pour se priver d'une grasse matinée ? Même elle avait eu du mal à se lever, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Depuis son accident, elle n'avait pas osé remonter sur un balai. Le simple fait d'y penser l'angoissait. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se revoyait tomber, encore et encore. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher, elle ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment de peur l'étouffer, elle suffoquait, … elle se voyait mourir.  
Son père lui avait offert son premier balai quand elle avait eu cinq ans. Depuis, elle n'en était jamais descendue. Elle adorait ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle qu'elle quittait le sol, cette étendue bleutée qui s'étendait à l'infini devant ses yeux, cette impression de légèreté quand le vent battait à ses oreilles. Puis elle avait découvert le Quidditch, l'adrénaline et la vitesse, le trac et l'euphorie d'avant match. Voler faisait partie d'elle. Elle avait besoin de voler pour rester en vie, autant qu'elle avait besoin d'oxygène. Sans ça, elle agonisait. Sans ça, elle n'était tout simplement plus elle-même.  
Voyant ses espoirs s'amenuiser au fil des heures, Alana fit une ultime tentative. Elle mit toute la force et l'assurance qu'il lui restait mais resta tétanisée à deux mètres du sol et dut redescendre. Furieuse, elle jeta son balai et s'assit dans les gradins, des larmes de rage glissant le long de ses joues.

XxXxXxXxX

Un cri résonna dans le parc. Près de lui, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola, effrayée par ce bruit si soudain. Drago, lui, s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir près du lac le matin avant que tout Poudlard ne se réveille. Ici, il pouvait être tranquille. Pas de jugement, pas de regard, pas d'obligation. Il n'y avait que lui, les premiers rayons du soleil et un silence apaisant.  
Enfin, d'habitude …

Drago se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, d'où provenaient les cris, et observa silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Alana Montgomery se battait contre elle-même et semblait encore plus perdue et fragile que lors de sa nuit à l'infirmerie.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Drago avança jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Il ramassa le balai qui gisait par terre et s'avança vers la brunette, qui, le visage enfoui dans ses bras ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Alana releva la tête soudainement. D'abord surprise, son visage se ferma rapidement quand elle identifia l'intru. Une lueur de rage animait maintenant ses pupilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? Tu peux pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ! cria la brunette. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de rage mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. Jamais devant lui. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Les poings serrés, elle se leva pour faire face au Serpentard qui la regardait, impassible.

\- Et bien ça y est, Malefoy, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Tu as le scoop de l'année, nan ? Ça devrait te suffire ! La pauvre poursuiveuse de Serdaigle qui n'arrive plus à voler ! Tu dois être aux anges, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller raconter ça à tous tes petits copains, hein ?!

Drago haussa un sourcil amusé. Sa réputation était vraiment de pire en pire. _Parfait_ , pensa le blond. Pourtant, au lieu de s'en aller, il se contenta de monter sur le balai et demanda silencieusement à Alana de le rejoindre.  
La brunette ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

\- On aura tout vu, murmura-t-elle, la voix toujours teintée de colère avant de saisir ses affaires et se diriger vers la sortie du terrain. Mais la voix trainante de Drago la fit s'arrêter net.

\- Si tu ne remontes pas tout de suite sur ton balai, tu ne remonteras jamais. Et ça tu le sais. C'est maintenant ou jamais, Montgomery. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

Sa petite tirade sembla faire son petit effet puisque Alana se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et oui, Montgomery, je connais une expression moldue ! Maintenant remet toi du choc et monte, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

La Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de la refermer sans jamais rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire de toute façon ? Jamais, en cinq ans, elle n'avait vu le prince des Serpentards proposer son aide à qui que ce soit. JAMAIS ! Et encore moins à une personne avec qui il n'avait aucune affinité.  
Elle considéra un instant ses options. Elle pouvait fuir, se battre ou décider de faire confiance, mais aucun de ces choix ne l'enchantait… Fuir n'arrangerait rien et elle valait mieux que ça. Et un duel contre Malefoy, aussi difficile à admettre soit-il, ne finirait sûrement pas en sa faveur. Quant à la confiance… Qui, dans tout Poudlard, aurait misé un gallion sur Malefoy faisant preuve d'un acte de bonne volonté ? Probablement personne. Prudemment, Alana s'avança et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Deux orbes métalliques la fixèrent en retour, intenses et impassibles mais manquant clairement de leur dureté habituelle. C'est ce qui finit de convaincre Alana. Si elle voulait revoler un jour, elle devait remonter dès maintenant, peu importe d'où venait l'aide qu'elle recevait. Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'enjamber le balai et de poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond. En retour, elle ne reçut qu'un haussement de sourcils moqueur. La Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à la fine taille du blond pour s'y accrocher.

\- Remballe ton sourire, Malefoy, tu veux !

Le blond ne répondit rien. A la place, il se contenta de frapper le sol et les fit décoller doucement. Alana resserra sa grippe autour de la taille du Serpentard et mordit fort sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. Malgré ses efforts pour ne rien montrer devant le Serpentard, la brunette fut rapidement prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Tout ça était une très mauvaise idée en fin de compte.

\- Redescend Malefoy ! Tout de suite ! protesta Alana, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Pas encore.

\- Si maintenant, Malefoy.

Le blond renifla.

\- Plains-toi autant que tu veux, Montgomery, mais je ne redescendrai pas tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à contrôler ta peur.

\- J'peux pas, okay ? cria-t-elle la tête enfouie dans son dos. J'peux pas, répéta-t-elle plus doucement.

Drago saisit une de ses mains et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira longuement.

\- Respire en même temps que moi.

Alana ferma les yeux et se concentra. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Petit à petit, son corps arrêta de trembler et son rythme cardiaque se calma. Elle essaya de rouvrir les yeux mais la peur l'envahi immédiatement. Les paupières fermées, elle pouvait presque oublier qu'ils étaient dans les airs. Presque.

Ils volèrent ainsi durant une quinzaine de minutes avant de finalement revenir sur la terre ferme. Alana sauta immédiatement du balai et s'assit par terre, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle leva son regard vers Drago mais celui-ci était déjà en train de partir. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, et le peu qu'ils savaient l'un de l'autre les opposait du tout au tout – différentes maisons, différents amis, différents caractères, différentes opinions… Jusqu'ici, seul le Quidditch semblait les réunir. Alors Alana le laissa partir sans oser demander pourquoi il avait fait ça pour elle, pourquoi il l'avait aidée.

Mais à mi-chemin, Drago s'arrêta et lança :

\- Demain matin, 6:00, même endroit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Drago était parti, laissant la brunette seule avec toutes ses interrogations.

XxXxXxX

 _Lundi 4 Mars 1996._

Le lendemain matin, Alana se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Mais Drago lui offrait peut-être sa seule chance de pouvoir revoler un jour. Alors elle devait s'accrocher à cet infime espoir, même si c'était Malefoy qui le lui donnait.  
Le Serpentard arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son balai à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle grimpa automatiquement derrière lui. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, ou peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas besoin. Le blond frappa le sol et le balai s'éleva doucement dans le ciel. Il pouvait sentir Alana trembler dans son dos mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Après quelques minutes, Drago brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux :

\- Ouvre tes yeux

\- Non ! Répondit fermement la brunette. Comme hier, elle s'agrippait à Draco ( _comme ça, s'il veut me faire tomber, il tombera avec moi,_ était la seule excuse qui était venue à la Serdaigle. Sûrement parce qu'il y avait une part de vrai là-dedans.) et n'avait pas réussi à rouvrir ses yeux. La seule impression de hauteur lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Par Merlin, arrête de faire l'enfant, Montgomery, et ouvre-les !

\- D'un, je ne fais pas l'enfant, Malefoy, je n'ai juste pas envie ! protesta Alana rapidement. De deux, arrête de me donner des ordres, d'accord !

\- Ta peur du vide ne disparaîtra jamais si tu t'obstines bêtement à fermer les yeux. Et, je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps, alors ouvre les ! Maintenant.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune objection. Franc, catégorique et un brin méprisant – tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire réagir la Serdaigle.

\- Bien. C'est fait. Content, Malefoy ? répondit Alana furieuse.

Drago sourit d'un air suffisant. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir le berner si facilement ? C'était un Serpentard, ruser pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait faisait partie de son quotidien. Et la Serdaigle ne savait clairement pas mentir. Dans sa voix, il n'y avait ni peur, ni tension. Elle était juste furieuse contre Drago. Le blond décida de voir jusqu'où la rouge et or pourrait aller et lui mentir ainsi avec autant d'aplomb.

\- Parfait. Le lac est vraiment beau à cette heure-là, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Très. Le soleil, la lumière, les reflets, trop cool, lista Alana avec un faux enthousiasme. On peut redescendre maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, dès que tu auras ouvert tes yeux.

Alana se raidit mais ne dit rien.

\- Vraiment, Montgomery ? Oh et juste pour t'informer, nous volons au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch depuis le début. Mais c'était bien tenté. Maintenant ouvre tes yeux ou c'est moi qui devrait te les ouvrir et ça risque te tanguer !

Son ton se fit plus sévère. Il voulait pousser Alana dans ses retranchements. Et en sentant les mains de la brunette se transformer en poings, il savait qu'il avait parfaitement réussi son coup ! Elle se détacha légèrement de lui et gronda :

\- J'suis pas sous tes ordres, Malefoy ! Nan mais pour qui tu te prends, j't'ai rien demandé, moi ! Tu débarques et ça y est, il faudrait que …

Pour être honnête, Drago avait déjà arrêté d'écouter... Il attendit qu'elle se calme (un bon bout de temps si vous voulez son avis…) et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle :

\- Ca y est, tu as fini ? dit-il de sa voix trainante et sarcastique. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, si ?

Sous l'effet de la colère, Alana avait ouvert les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. Drago lui sourit - un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du Serpentard. Il y avait toujours ce petit côté narquois et fier bien sûr, mais il y avait aussi un petit quelque chose en plus. De la sincérité, peut-être. Cela l'apaisa immédiatement et au lieu de l'engueuler à nouveau, elle se contenta de frapper gentiment son épaule avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que cala faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu Poudlard d'en haut et malgré la peur toujours présente en elle, elle appréciait vraiment l'instant présent. Elle sentait le trou dans sa poitrine se refermer doucement. Elle respirait normalement, enfin.


End file.
